Life Goes On
by DMFangirl
Summary: This story is set after the war. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione. Maybe some other character pairings later
1. Chapter 1

Life Goes On

**Chapter 1-Announcements, Announcements **

"I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley." Harry said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

It was two years after the war. A lot had happened since then. He and Ginny had gotten back together. Ron and Hermione had gotten together (finally). Everyone was happy. Well except George who was still very quiet. He still felt guilty after Fred died.

"Yes!" Ginny screamed, before giving Harry a passionate kiss. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Hermione!" She admired the ring Harry had put on her finger, realizing she hadn't even looked at it.

It was a lovely diamond, with 3 smaller diamonds, and 2 emeralds to represent his green eyes, set around it. It was set on an elegant white gold band. She took the ring off to examine it closer. Inscribed on the inside of the band was: "Love always prevails over evil."

"Oh, yeah." Harry said, acting like he just remembered something. "We're invited to dinner at the Burrow. Everyone will be there."

"And how, Harry, did you just now suddenly remember that?"

"Erm…" Harry said, trying to think up a lie.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me Harry James Potter!" Ginny said trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay, I knew it all along, but I wanted to propose first."

Harry, being a legal adult for two years, had inherited his family's fortune. He got the Potter Family Vault, the Potter Mansion, their house in Godric's Hallow, two cottages, and four vacation homes placed all over the world. He also inherited the Black Family Vault, because there were no living relatives, and being Sirius's godson. He had also gotten Grimmauld Place.

He had immediately given Grimmauld Place to Andromeda since she would need a place to raise his lovely metamorphous godson, Teddy.

He had asked Ginny to move in with him at Potter Mansion, but she kindly refused saying her parents would never approve and neither would her brothers.

They Apparated to the Burrow and Ginny hid her left hand in the sleeve of her shirt. It wasn't very hard, considering it was winter and she wore a long sleeve shirt. They decided to make the announcement at dinner.

"Ahem," Ginny cleared her throat as she stood. "Harry and I have some good news." She paused for dramatic effect. "We're getting married!" she said unveiling her ring for the first time at the Burrow.

Hermione immediately jumped up and hurried to Ginny to see the ring. Mrs. Weasley stood up and game Harry and Ginny a bone-crushing hug before examining the ring.

"Well, Ron and I also have some good news to share." Hermione said.

"We do?" Ron said.

"Yes, Ron, we do. Ron and I are…" she trailed off.

"You and Ron are what?" Harry asked.

"C'mon Hermione. You can tell them." Ginny said.

"Wait, Ginny you know about this?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but that's not important right now." Ginny replied, her eyes fixed on Hermione.

"Ron and I are…" Hermione said as she trailed off again. "We are going to have a baby!" she said finally.

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be a grandmother!!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

"I'm going to be a father?" Ron asked dumfounded. "I'm going to be a father!" He said as he finally realized it.

"Ron, you didn't know about it?" Ginny asked.

"No, I didn't." he said.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! YOU TOLD ME YOU TOLD RON!" Ginny yelled.

"I was going to, but I got nervous."

"Well with that bit of news I have something else to say." Ginny said.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry and I are also going to have a baby." Ginny said. "I just got the results today."

"Ginny that's wonderful!" Harry said.

"I'm going to be a grandmother, TWICE!" Molly exclaimed, starting to cry. "My baby girl's all grown up now. How far along are you two?" she asked, curious to how long it would take before she was a grandmother.

"Well," Hermione said, "I'm three months along."

"I'm two months along." Ginny said.

Harry stood up and gave Ginny a passionate kiss. With a look of disgust, Ron stood up and did the same.

"Gin," Hermione started, "We're going to have to start thinking of baby names!"

"Oh that would be wonderful, but I think we have a wedding to plan first."

"And where, Miss Ginny, is my say in all of this?" Harry asked, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Umm," Ginny said as she was thinking, "I'm not sure."

"Well, I think I should have quite a bit…" Harry said as he trailed off.

"Okay…I guess I'll give on that. You can have "quite a bit" of say in this. Only because I'm getting married to you and it's your baby though."

"Well, Ginny, do you want to come back to the Manor with me tonight?"

"Sure, I'll come Harry."

"Great, let's go 'cause I'm tired."

"Okay." Ginny said, taking Harry's arm as she Side-Along Apparated back to Potter Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Goes On

Life Goes On

**Chapter 2- Wedding Plans and Baby Names**

The next day, Harry and Ginny were sitting at the Manor, surrounded by catalogs Ginny had ordered the night before. They were searching through them trying to find a dress for Ginny. Unfortunately, she was being very picky. They finally decided on a pale green silk dress.

Next they decided a date. After much conflict they decided on a New Year's Day wedding, since everyone would already be at the Burrow for the holidays. They were going to have the wedding in the orchard.

The next thing Ginny and Harry did was Floo to the Burrow to ask Hermione and Ron to be the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. Now it was the task of deciding who the bridesmaids and groomsmen were. Ginny chose Luna and Fleur. Harry chose Neville and Bill.

They decided to invite Ginny's brothers and wives/girlfriends, her parents, the DA members, and the Order. They seemed to like the idea of a small wedding better.

Harry and Ginny Side-Along Apparated to Grimmauld Place. There, Harry asked Andromeda if Teddy could be the ring bearer. She said yes. Then, they Side-Along Apparated back to the Burrow to ask Bill and Fleur if it was alright for Victore to be the flower girl. They also said yes.

With that done, it was back to the Manor to look for bridesmaids dresses. Ginny chose emerald green dresses to compliment Harry's eyes, even though her dress was pale green.

Hermione and Ron came over at 5:00 for dinner and to choose baby names. Harry said he wanted to name them after his parents. So if Ginny had a girl her name would be Lily and if she had a boy his name would be James. Hermione and Ron thought up Gracelynn if Hermione had a girl. They also thought up Samuel if she had a boy.

A month went by really fast for the couples. It was Christmas Eve. Harry insisted Ginny go back to the Manor with him. The next morning he awoke to, not the usual kiss, Ginny jumping up and down on the bed screaming, "HARRY WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS HARRY! WAKE UP!"

He yawned and said, "I'm up Gin, I'm up. Now come here so I can give you a good morning kiss."

She quickly lay down next to him and received a passionate kiss from him. "Do I get an extra kiss since its Christmas?"

"Umm… maybe." He said trying to hold back a grin.

She put on a puppy dog face, complete with a quivering lip.

By then he was standing up, so he said, "Well come here, beautiful."

"Okay." She said, jumping up and running to him.

After giving Ginny a Christmas kiss, he said, "Now, my dear, I have to take a shower."

"Can I join you?" she asked, not being able to stifle the grin she had on her face.

"I'm not sure if you, Miss Ginny, should do that." He said, concerned for their baby.

"Puh--lease?" She begged, putting on the puppy dog face again.

"Ginny, you can, but only if u promise not to do anything. I don't want to risk hurting the baby. Which reminds me, we're going to start Flooing places. We can't risk Side-Along Apparation."

"Okay, I promise not to do anything. Now let's go take a shower." Ginny said.

About 20 minutes later, Harry and Ginny came out. Their skin was beat red because Ginny liked her showers so hot. They went to the fireplace and were immediately met by Ditty, one of the Manor's four house elves. She had a small glass bowl in her hand that contained Floo Powder. "And where would Master Harry and Mistress Ginny be going today? The Burrow?"

"Yes Ditty. We are going to the Burrow. It's Christmas." Harry said pulling out his wallet and handing 3 galleons to Ditty. "Merry Christmas, Ditty. Tell the others I will give them their presents when we get back."

"Master Harry, sir, Ditty cannot accept this. I am a house elf. It would destroy my honor."

"This present will do nothing to your honor, Ditty. If anyone asks, just tell them I forced you to keep it. Now, take the present and go tell the others please." Harry said. He then took a handful of Floo Powder, stepped into the fireplace with Ginny on his arm, threw the Floo powder down, and yelled out, "The Burrow!"

* * *

At the Burrow, Ron experienced the same method of waking, except from a different girl. He woke to Hermione jumping up and down on the bed yelling, "Ron wake up! It's Christmas, Ron, wake up!"

"Ugh, Hermione, why couldn't you have waked me up with a kiss like usual?" he asked.

"Fine," she said plopping down on the bed and gave Ron a tender kiss.

"Oh, I like that much better. Now I'm going to go take a shower." Ron said, noticing Hermione was still in her pajamas.

"May I have the honor of joining you, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I mean you are 4 months along. It might hurt the baby."

"Ronald, I won't do anything. I promise. I need to take a shower, too, so it would just be saving time." She said putting on a puppy-dog face.

"Fine, as long as you promised." He said giving in at the sight of her begging.

He grabbed them each clothes and towels and he escorted her off to the bathroom with him.

When they were done, they heard the sound of laughter coming up the stairs from the living room. They came down and saw everyone in the living room, including Harry and Ginny.

Harry whispered to Ginny, "I forgot to get Hermione a present."

She looked at him and whispered back, "Good, because mine's from both of us."

* * *

After everyone was done opening presents, Mrs. Weasley prepared a wonderful lunch. Harry and Ron went off to Diagon Alley. There Ron started talking to Harry. "Harry, I think I'm going to propose to Hermione tonight. I need your help to pick out a ring though."

"Okay. Stay right here. I'll be right back." Harry said, as he walked into a jewelry store. "Excuse me, can I have the most expensive ring, please."

"Um, sir, that's going to be 100,000 Galleons. Are you sure you want to buy it?" She asked, as she pulled it out. It was exquisite.

"Yes ma'am, I would."

"Not to pry, but weren't you in here about 2 months ago? Got the ring with the diamonds and two emeralds?"

"Yes, I was. This ring isn't for me, or my Fiancée. It's for my best friend. He's going to propose to his girlfriend and he needs a ring."

"Well for you, it's only 1,000 Galleons. The other ring certainly made up for this one."

"No, I couldn't do that." He said laying down the 100,000 Galleons.

"Okay, if you insist." She said handing over the ring.

"Thank you." Harry said, and walked out the door. "Here you go, Ron." He said handing over the little box.

"No. I can't accept this. How much do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything. Hermione's my friend too. She deserves it. So do you. So where do you thing you're going to propose to her?"

"Well, I got a reservation at a nice restaurant and I'm going to propose to her there." Ron said.

"Okay, well good luck, Ron."

"Thanks mate, I'll need it." Ron said, as he Apparated back to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Life Goes On

Life Goes On

**Chapter 3- Another Proposal**

Hermione walked into her room, with Ginny waiting with a message. "Ron says to meet you at the bottom of the stairs at 6:00." A satisfied Ginny Apparated back to Potter Manor.

Harry was just walking in when Ginny Apparated home. He saw this and was immediately angry. "Ginny I told you do NOT Apparate. You are 3 months pregnant and you cannot risk splinching yourself. Apparation could hurt our baby." He said this last part softly.

"I'm sorry Harry. I had to hurry home. I really am sorry," she said, walking over to him and kissing him, making him a little bit less mad.

He kissed her back passionately.

"I take it you accept my apology," Ginny asked.

"Only on two conditions, one: start Flooing places. Eventually you will have to walk or I'll drive you, once I get my muggle driver's license. The other is you have to kiss me like that again."

"I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, accept your terms and conditions." She said as she walked back to Harry, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

He kissed her back fully, making her have to hold back a smile until the kiss was finished. When she finally pulled away for air, she couldn't hold back the huge smile on her face. He couldn't either.

* * *

At 5:59 Hermione came down the stairs, dressed in a simple navy blue, knee-length dress. Ron was already at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione asked, "What's this all about? Where are we going that's so formal?"

"You'll see. Now come here. You look beautiful." He said. She had gone through the trouble of straightening her hair, just because he liked it that way. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "We can't Side-Along because of our baby. We can't Floo to the place we're going, so I'm going to drive."

"Umm…okay. Where are we going anyway?" she asked.

"We, my dear, are going to a muggle restaurant. Is that okay with you?" He asked, now slightly worried she wouldn't like it.

"Yes, Ron, it is fine with me. Now let's go.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, they were at a small, fancy restaurant. They had reservations under Weasley. The whole place was full of people they didn't know. They both ordered, and ate, then Ron had ordered them desert.

Right after he ordered he looked at Hermione and said, "Hermione I love you." He got down on one knee looked up at her and asked, "Will you marry me?"

She looked at him, stood up, and pulled him up into a long passionate kiss. She broke away and said, "Yes, Ron, I will marry you." The whole restaurant started clapping. She then whispered, "Why couldn't you have done it somewhere where there weren't so many people." Then she laughed. "Oh, well it doesn't really matter to me, just as long as we're together."

They sat back down and their desert came. He had gotten a small cake and they had put in writing on it, "I love you, Hermione."

She looked at it, and looked at Ron, and said, "Now what would've happened if I said no?"

"Well I was positive you'd say yes, because you were always talking to me about how jealous you were of Ginny. I was pretty jealous of Harry too, and then," he said pointing at the ring, "He bought me that for you. I tried not accepting it but he said don't worry about it. I tried to pay him back, but he wouldn't accept my Galleons either. I couldn't buy another ring, because that would mean I would've had an extra ring. So I just decided to use that one. I didn't look at it when Harry gave me the box. I wanted it to be a surprise for me too, but eventually my curiosity got the best of me and I opened it. The first look I took at the ring, I knew you would love it. It seemed so, I'm not sure how to say this, but it seemed so…you."

"Well I love it Ron. I wouldn't have cared if the ring was quite a bit smaller than this, but by the looks of the present he gave me this morning, the _shared_ present he and Ginny gave me, he had forgotten to get me one. I knew automatically that Ginny had picked it out. So it's kind of his Christmas present to me."

They both sat in silence as they ate the desert.

When they were done Ron asked, "Well, do you want to go now?" She looked at the obviously stuffed Ron.

"Yes let's go. I want to get back to the Burrow. I think I'll wait until tomorrow to tell everyone, though. Only Harry knows, right?"

"Unless he told Ginny, only Harry knows."

* * *

The next day at dinner, everyone was eating quietly, when Hermione looked at Ron and nudged him with her elbow. They both stood up.

Hermione cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Ron and I have an announcement to make. We're getting married!"

Mrs. Weasley stood up and gave Hermione and Ron the same bone-crushing hug she gave Harry and Ginny, before looking at Hermione's ring finger. "Where's your ring dear?"

"It's in my room. I didn't want to give anything away so I took it off and stored it up there. I'll go get it."

"Hermione, let me get it," Ron said as he stood up and went upstairs.

When he came back down he put it on her finger. Mrs. Weasley took one look at it and immediately wondered where he got the money to buy it. She didn't say anything though. Ginny walked over to Hermione and saw the expensive ring. She made a mental note to talk to Harry about it.

After everyone was done looking at the wonderful ring, dinner went back to being quiet. Harry finally noticed that Ginny was done eating and asked, "Ginny, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go home." She said, still liking the sound of calling Potter Manor, home.

* * *

"Master Harry and Mistress Ginny are home." Ditty announced as they Flooed in. "Would Master like anything to eat or drink? Can I get you some Butterbeer or Mulled Mead? What about some dinner?"

"Ditty we ate at the Burrow. Where are Bonny, Crunky, and Jenny? I still need to give them their Galleons."

"They told Ditty to tell Master Harry that they will not accept them."

"Bonny, Crunky, Jenny come here please." Harry called out. Immediately he heard 3 pops and saw the other three house elves. Harry pulled out 9 Galleons and handed 3 to each elf. "Don't tell me you won't take it. You deserve it. If anyone asks just tell them that I forced you to take them. It will do nothing to your honor. I have plenty and all of you do such hard work and don't get rewarded."

"But—," they all started.

"Take them, please."

With that Harry walked away, and Ginny followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Life Goes On

**Chapter 4-The Wedding**

Finally it was New Year's Day. Somehow, someone had forced a large batch of calming draught down Mrs. Weasley's throat, so she wasn't freaking out about the wedding.

Mr. Weasley had also gotten the snow to compact so instead of walking through snow, everyone would be walking on top of it. He had also laid an emerald green carped down the isle and conjured gold chairs.

In Ginny's bedroom, Hermione, Fleur, Luna, and Ginny were having their hair done. Ginny was surprised at how good Fleur was at doing hair. "Where were you when…?" Ginny started to mutter, trailing off when she saw perfect corkscrew curls curving her face and falling on her shoulders then down her back.

"Wow, Ginny, you look amazing," Hermione said, quickly putting her hair up into a simple bun and pinning the holly berries and leaves in her hair. Ginny had decided that would complete the bridesmaid's looks. She was right.

Fleur already had her hair done and after finishing Ginny's was trying to figure out how to put Luna's in the bun. Finally she pulled out her wand, placed a straightening charm on it, muttered a spell to put it in the bun and then clipped the holly in.

In Ron's bedroom, Ron, Bill, Neville, and Harry were putting on what Ron thought were ridiculous dress robes. Harry kept insisting they were called tuxedos. "Why do they get a special name?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ron, they are the muggle form of dress robes, sort of. You wear dress pants, a white long sleeved shirt, and a dress jacket. You also wear a tie. Your ties are emerald green. Mine is pale green." Harry explained.

"Um, okay. I still don't understand them, but oh well."

The wedding was scheduled for 5:00pm so it wouldn't be too dark or too cold. Everyone who was going to the wedding was already there, though. As it neared 4:30, people started to file out to take their seats. At 4:59, Harry walked up the isle. The precession began with Fleur and Bill leading, then Luna and Neville, and then Hermione and Ron. Finally, Mr. Weasley and Ginny came walking up the isle. At the first sight of Ginny, Harry was amazed. Luckily only the Minister heard his little gasp as his breath was taken away by how well you could see the way the pale green dress set off her fiery red hair.

Harry zoned out when the Minister started the vows. When it was time to say I do, he came back. "Do you, Harry James, take Ginerva Molly to be your lawful wedded wife?" the Minister asked.

"I do." Harry said.

"And do you, Ginerva Molly, take Harry James under your care, and promise to never leave him?"

"I do." Ginny said, barely speaking.

"Then I declare you bonded for life." The Minister said as he waved his wand above Ginny and Harry's heads and a shower of silver stars fell on them, spiraling around them. Harry turned to Ginny, whispered in her ear, "I don't care if this isn't a muggle wedding. I have the strongest urge to kiss you now, and I'm going to do it. Well with your permission, of course."

"Well kiss me you fool. You never ever need my permission to kiss me."

Harry picked her up, kissed her, and twirled her around all at the same time. By now, it was dark, and George set off a wonderful display of fireworks. They moved the party to the tent the Weasley's set up in their backyard. Eventually, Harry drove his wonderful new bride home in his shiny brand new black Porsche.

* * *

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and came back into the master bedroom suite to find Ginny still in her dress lying seductively on her side. "Gin, as much as I'd like to take that dress off of you, we really shouldn't do anything like that."

"You can still take the dress off of me, we just won't do anything. I promise."

"Okay then, come here, beautiful." He said as she walked over to him and turned around so he could unzip the zipper on her back. He took the dress off of her, walked into the closet, pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, her standard clothes she always slept in. "Here you go Ginny." He said handing her the clothes. She put them on while pouting, obviously not happy about the fact that she had to actually put other clothes on.

* * *

A/N: I know this is the first time you've heard from me, but I'd really like it if you'd tell me ideas. Sorry for the long update, I was busy with marching band stuff then I went up to my cabin with my dad for Labor Day weekend. Sorry the chapter is so short. I tried to make it as long as I could, but I didn't want to add anything other than the wedding. I also need different baby names for Hermione and Ron's first baby. I need to change them because I've decided I want them to have 3 children, not two. PM me or review with ideas.

Ginny and Harry Forever 2012


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-More Wedding Plans**

Harry and Ron spent the days after Harry's wedding, watching the girls plan Ron's. Hermione wanted her dress to be traditional white, and she wanted to have a Muggle wedding ceremony, with the Minister of Magic as their Minister, though. The only magic in the ceremony would be when the Minister declared them bonded for life. That meant Ron had to wear another tuxedo. He still didn't understand them, so Hermione had to explain them more.

"Ronald, tuxedos consist of a dress jacket and a pair of dark dress pants that usually have a silk stripe down the side. The colors are typically dark blue or black. You either wear a tie or a bow tie. They are usually only worn for formal or semi-formal events. That includes a wedding."

"Well…I still don't totally understand them. Why don't they just wear dress robes?"

"Well, tuxedos are the Muggle form of dress robes. You know Muggles aren't magic, so they can't wear dress robes. They would think you were crazy if you wore that to one of their weddings."

"True…but I think that we should wear dress robes."

"Ronald…"

"I know, I know, you don't have to say it. You want a traditional Muggle wedding. I understand, honey."

"Honey?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Since when have you called me honey?"

"Since right now. Don't you like it?"

"Yeah, I think I do, honey."

"Yes, I think I'm on her good side now." Ron whispered to Harry. Unfortunately Hermione heard him.

With all of the pregnancy hormones running through her she immediately blew up at him. "RONALD BILIOUS WEASLEYAFTER EVERY SINGLE COURTEOUS THING I'VE DONE FOR YOU AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE TO GET ON MY "GOOD SIDE"! WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU! YOU CAN SLEEP AT YOUR HOUSE TONIGHT OR AT LEAST ON THE COUCH, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING WITH ME!"

Ronald took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned green and he cried out, "The Burrow!"

When Ron left, Hermione started crying. "Harry was I too harsh? Did I do something wrong? Should I go and talk to him? Should I just give him time to cool off? Oh, Harry, what should I do?!" Hermione wailed. "I'm so confused."

"I think you should go and talk to him. You need to apologize and say that he's always on your good side, even if he annoys you to death."

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to him now. Thank you, Harry." With that, Hermione took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire, saying very clearly, "The Burrow."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley rushed to the fire to see who was coming to her house unannounced. It was obviously someone friendly, because they were included in the allowed people when the wards were set up. Landing very carefully, a somber-faced Ron walked out of the fire. "Hi, Mom, I'm probably staying here tonight. Is my room available?"

"Yes, Ron, it is. Why are you staying here tonight?"

"Oh, its nothing really, I made Hermione a little mad."

"What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, but Ron, you know I'm always willing to talk if you'd like me to."

"I know, Mom." With that, Ron walked up to his old room, flopped down on the bed, and started crying.

* * *

"My, my, my," Molly Weasley muttered to herself as the Floo activated for the second unannounced time, "the Burrow sure is busy today."

"Hi, Mum. Where is Ron?" Hermione asked, taking off her shoes next to the fireplace.

"He's in his room, dear. What happened between you two anyway?"

"Oh, I just got mad over nothing, really. I'm going to go talk to him."

"Okay, good luck, dear."

"Thanks, Mum." With that, Hermione walked up the stairs.

* * *

Ron heard a sweet, soft knock on his door, which he recognized as Hermione's. "Come in," he called into his pillow.

To Hermione all she heard was, "'um 'n." which she interpreted to be come in. She quietly opened the door and softly padded over to the bed in her bare feet. "Ron, will you look at me, please?" she asked softly.

He turned and looked up at her. She noticed his bloodshot eyes and immediately realized he had been crying. "What do you want, Hermione?"

"Ron, I'm so sorry for blowing up at you!" She said, starting to cry again.

"Hermione, its okay. It was my fault in the first place. Please don't cry, you know I hate to see you cry. I still love you." He said, pulling her small body into the protection of his, allowing her to sob into his chest. "Shh, baby, its okay." He whispered into her ear, hoping to comfort her.

"R-Ron, I-I still l-love you too an-and I want y-you to know t-tha-that you n-never have t-to get on m-my "g-good s-side" be-be-because I'll a-always love y-you no m-matter what, even if y-you annoy t-the heck out of m-me." Hermione spluttered out.

"I'm never going to purposely try to annoy the heck out of me, and if I ever do, you can hex me into oblivion. Now stop crying, baby, because I hate to see you cry."

"I know you do, but I just can't seem to," she said still sort of crying. He held her for a few minutes before she stopped crying.

"Now, do you want to stay here tonight or do you want to go back to Potter Manor."

"Let's stay here, Ron. I'm tired, so can we take a nap?"

"I'd love a nap right now, with you in my arms, and my baby inside your stomach."

"I'd love that too." And with that, Hermione and Ron fell asleep on Ron's small bed at the Burrow.

A surprised Mrs. Weasley walked into Ron's bedroom, wondering why it was so quiet. When she noticed the two of them on the small bed she muttered a spell to enlarge the bed and the room, and then another spell to cover them up. She then turned and softly closed the door.

* * *

Harry was waiting for Hermione and Ron to come back to their flat, but after a few hours, after Ginny had fallen asleep, he picked her up, set her carefully down in the back of his car, and using a spell to absorb bumps, he drove her home to Potter Manor.

* * *

When Harry got home he opened his door and the backseat door closest to Ginny's head, and he slowly and softly planted a gentile kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and returned the kiss just as gently. Harry whispered to her after they had pulled away, "Honey, we're home."

She slowly stood up and stretched, wincing at the pain in her sore muscles. Harry carefully picked her up and carried her inside. He laid her on the bed and went into the bathroom. Ginny suddenly heard the sound of running bathwater, realizing he had drawn a bath for her. Suddenly the bathwater stopped running, and Ginny assumed that the Jacuzzi tub that was located in the master bedroom was full. Harry came back in and carried her to the bathroom where the Jacuzzi was full and steaming, and the jets were going. To top it all off there was rose petals covering the floor, making a bath mat for when she got off, candles lit around the tub and bubbles.

"Harry this is amazing! You didn't have to do all this for me."

"I know but I noticed that you winced when you got out of the car, so I ran a hot bath for you to loosen up your muscles."

"This is why I love you, Harry. You go way out of your way, just for me."

"Call me when you're done and I'll give you a massage."

"Okay, I will." Ginny said, as she undressed and got into the steaming hot water.

* * *

An hour later, Harry heard Ginny's soft voice calling for him. She was sitting on the bed wearing just a tank top and booty-shorts. Harry sat down behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. Ginny shuddered at his touch. After about a half an hour of massaging, Harry noticed Ginny's breathing slowing down so he placed a soft kiss on Ginny's cheek, and laid down adjusting Ginny so that she was curled up in a ball on his chest.

She slightly shifted, sighed, and fell into a sound sleep. Harry laid there for a little watching Ginny sleep, and then he stared up at the ceiling and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Ginny woke up at about 3:07am that morning. She got up to get a drink, forgetting that she was the only reason Harry didn't have nightmares. Immediately, a nightmare flooded his vision.

Harry heard segments of Voldemort's voice playing through his head.

"_There is no good and evil. There is only power…and those too weak to see it."_

"_Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory _of me!"_

"_You're dead, Harry Potter. Dead."_

"_You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose…everything."_

"_I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."_

"_If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste... I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour... I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you... I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour._"

"_One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings."_

"_They do not call me Tom anymore. These days I am know as Lord Voldemort."_

"_How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Volde–." _

"Harry, wake up! I'm so sorry I forgot that your nightmares never stopped. I shouldn't have gotten up."

"Ginny, baby, its okay. There's no need to get worked up over this. It was nothing big. Trust me, I'm fine."

"But...you had a nightmare, and it was all because of me!"

"Ginny, I promise you I'm okay. Now just come back to bed. Its only 3:24, we can go back to sleep."

"Okay, as long as you're fine. I hate to see you hurt."

"Ginny, I am fine. You have nothing to worry about. Now come here and go back to sleep."

Ginny walked over to Harry and curled up on the bed next to him. She felt the tension leave his body and she fell asleep. Harry heard Ginny's soft, steady, slow breathing that indicated she was asleep. He pulled her close, hearing her shudder, then sigh, then fell asleep himself.


End file.
